


Morning Light

by givemeunicorns



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: "He's real," Magnus though to himself, reaching out to brush the hair from Alec's forehead, "he's real and he's here and he's mine".





	Morning Light

     Magnus Bane was home. Really home, in his loft, in his room, in his bed. He wasn't sure he wanted to let himself believe it, fearing that any moment he might wake up, and find himself once again in the hot, eternal dusk of Edom.

     He was exhausted, bone tired from his time in his father's kingdom, from the heavenly fire, the portaling across plains. But when he'd fallen into bed last night, pulling Alec with him, sleep had been the last thing on his mind. It hadn't been the gentle love that so often past between them. They fell on each other with mouths and hands and teeth, edges sharp from the pain and grief of separation and everything that had come before. He should go back to sleep, he told himself, enjoy a moment of quiet, that they'd earned it. But he forced himself to open his eyes, to look.

     Sunlight, true sunlight, filtered through the curtains, warm on his skin. Alec lay across from him, still sound asleep, his breath soft and even. His boyfriend always looked so different when he was sleeping, all the hard lines smoothed out his face. No, not boyfriend, he caught himself. Fiance.

 _He's real,_ Magnus though to himself, reaching out to brush the hair from Alec's forehead, _he's real and he's here and he's mine._

     Magnus let his fingers trace the line of Alec's jaw, his skin warm, _human,_ under the warlock'stouch, coming to rest in curve of Alec's neck, the silver of his engagement ring a sharp contrast to the deflect run on his lover's neck. A stark comparison in opposites, one thing seemingly impossible to exist against the other but here he was, wearing the Lightwood ring. It's twin, conjured up with Magnus's own magic, caught the early sunlight. Alec wore the silver ring even in his sleep, had worn it ever since Magnus had left for Edom, according to Izzy. The thought made Magnus's heart catch. He'd never seen Alec wear jewelry, let alone a ring, save for one time, when they'd first started dated. They'd passed the evening with drinks on the balcony of a hotel in Mumbai, sat tangled up on the settee, Alec half in Magnus's lap and very deep in his cups. He'd carefully pulled the rings from Magnus's fingers, giggling in the way he did when he'd had a bit too much, letting Magnus slid the gaudy pieces onto his long fingers.

     “You can have them, if you want them,” Magnus had said, not wanting the little hopeful flame in his chest to go out, “Or I can get you some of your own, something more your style.”

     Alec had taken of the rings carefully, almost reverently, pressing them into Magnus's palm as he'd closed the distance between them.

     “I like them because they're yours,” he said against Magnus's lips, before kissing him quiet again, and in that moment, Magnus would have given anything for the power to stop time, to keep the moment from slipping away, as he feared it inevitably would.Because then, his life with Alec had seemed ephemeral, finite, and he knew he would miss it desperately when it was gone. Now, laying in bed, nothing between them but the ocean of forever, he found that for the first time in a long time, he found that, while he was in love with the moment, he looked forward to the future.

     Magnus felt himself smile at the memory and carefully, quietly, slid out of bed. His body ached, from the fighting and everything that came after, but it was a good, a reminder that he was alive. That the future was ahead of him. He grabbed his robe of the chair, waving his hand and hearing the coffee machine Alec loved begin it's pleasant gurgling.

     He had a wedding to plan.

 


End file.
